Just because I'm losing, doesn't mean I'm lost
by awakeningezgi
Summary: What happens when the Gossip Girl characters crash on an island on their way to a vacation? It really doesn't have much to do with Lost, although that is what it's based on. Takes place after all the drama with Nate/Blair/Chuck in 1.13 Review!
1. kauai or oahu, molokai or lanai

********

**Hey Everyone !  
**

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but this is my all-time first fan-fiction, so go easy on me. :)  
It's a crossover of two things I thought would be fun to mix. Lost & Gossip Girl  
The characters of Gossip Girl (Blair, Serena, Nate, Chuck, Dan, Jenny) are on the Bass Private Jet and they're going on a vacation to Hawaii, but things don't go according to plan.

You'll see what I'm talking about later.

********

This story doesn't have a lot to do with Lost, except the main theme of it all, so it's fine if you've never seen Lost. :D  
Please review!

* * *

**Just because I'm losing, doesn't mean I'm lost. **

Chapter No.1 

Whether you're in L.A.,  
Sunny laid back L.A.  
Whether you're in New York,  
Comfort 'round your block.  
Whether you're in the U.K.,  
Where the sky is dark  
And the grass is kinda green,  
You know like Central Park.  
Still my favorite place  
In this whole wide world  
Has got to be in the middle  
of the ocean floor.  
I see you poking out of the ocean.  
Paradise on Earth.  
The 50th state - WHAT?  
Hawaii.

Blair Waldorf looked out her window of the Bass private jet, only to see white, puffy clouds around her. She was so excited to be finally leaving Gossip Girl's eyes, and into the tropical paradise of Hawaii. There was only one problem. Everyone was going to Hawaii together. Yup, _everyone._ Her, Serena, and her lame boyfriend Dan Humphrey, who unwillingly had been forced by his dad to bring his wannabe sister Jenny Humphrey, who had tried and failed to dethrone Blair from the social hierarchy at their elite private school, Constance Billard. Oh, and how could she forget? Nate, her lifelong boyfriend and the love of her life, who had just recently dumped her for sleeping with yet another person coming along for the adventure, was coming too. As much as she dreaded it, Chuck, the devil who wore Prada, was also coming, because he was the only one who had access to luxury airfare. She didn't even know why she had bothered to come; maybe it was the little spark of hope that made her believe that there was the slightest chance she'd actually get to relax on this trip, and have a no-drama holiday. But on the other hand, Blair Waldorf lived for drama. It always came knocking to her door, even when she begged for it to leave her alone. Or maybe it was because she'd get to spend some time with Nate Archibald, who had specifically made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with her. She felt horrible, for ruining Nate and Chuck's friendship, but she had been heartbroken when Nate hadn't said he loved her, and she had just wanted to forget everything when she had slept with Chuck in the back of his limousine. Even though she had slept with Chuck, it would be hypocritical for him to stay mad at her forever, since he had slept with Serena while they were still dating. Maybe he would at least _talk _to her in Hawaii. She missed Nate a lot, but she doubted they would get back together anytime soon. And _anyways, _she was on this trip to relax and clear her head; not mourn over Nate. Turning her eyes away from the viewless window, she looked up to her other side, where Serena sat, sleeping. Blair was never one to sleep during plane rides. How could people doze off when an exciting destination lay ahead in only a few short hours? She sighed, and turned her attention back to her abandoned magazine, flipping through the glossy pages for anything to take her mind off of her failure of a life.

Nate Archibald silently watched Blair as she flipped through her magazine. He followed her eyes as they scanned the pages, and marvelled her perfect pout. God, she looked beautiful, he thought. Her chestnut locks fell around her face in soft curls, and her eyes had a mischievous twinkle to them. Her whole adolescent life she had tried to make him fall in love with him, like in one of her old movies, but he hadn't cared very much. She had already given up and slept with his best friend when he had come around, realizing that she was the one for him after all. He couldn't forgive her though. It hurt too much; that she would not only sleep with Chuck in the back of his limo, but then pretend that she hadn't, and sleep with him, not even a week after. He caught Chuck's eyes on himself, and realized that he had been watching him watch her the whole time. He quickly looked away, and took a sip of his champagne.

Chuck stared at Nate viciously. Did he _still _wanted to fix things with Blair? That's what it sure looked like when he was basically drooling over her a few seconds ago. Didn't he realize that they were over, and had been a long time ago? Sure, Chuck had said some horrible things to Blair, but she gave him freaking _butterflies_! Nate could drool over Blair as much as he wanted to, but one thing was for sure: Chuck Bass wasn't going down without a fight.

When the pair of Monolos in Blair's magazine started shaking, at first she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she soon realized that wasn't it. She nudged Serena to wake up.

"Mmmm," Serena mumbled. "Blaaair," she whined, "it's probably just turbulence. Let me go back to sleep."

**Seems like our Serena was wrong; and not for the first time.**

Hawaii.  
We got it made  
Yes, i know.  
can we go  
by plane or boat.  
whether you take it slow  
or you let me go  
whether you tell me something  
that i did not know  
i dont care what happens  
i'm taking a plane to  
hawaii  
hawaii  
hawaii  
hawaii  
hawaii  
hawaii  
hawaii  
hawaii  
kauai or oahu  
molokai or lanai  
maui and the big guy,  
a.k.a. hawaii  
hawaii  
hawaii  
hawaii  
Oooooooh  
Oooooooh  
All i want to do is something different  
oh let me in

********

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading,  
REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW ! :D**

BTW The song is called Hawaii by The Strokes :)

xoxo,  
E


	2. flyin' so high

****

****

**Here's the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews, even though there weren't many. :)**

**

* * *

**

Just because I'm losing, doesn't mean I'm lost.

Chapter No. 2

Flying so high  
You look up at him, you look at me  
Even if I could fly, you look at me  
Flying so high

So, you look up at your maker, you're almost gone  
You're almost there, You're almost gone  
I wont be nothing, turn back!

Closed your eyes because you looked so terrified  
Don't look down, look and see  
We have never been in a locked off heart-attack, this is  
our deathbed

This is life in a plane crash  
You look outside, your causing these wings to give  
This is life in a plane crash

Jenny Humphrey tightened her grip on her arm rests as the Bass Private Jet continued to shake. As glamorous as it felt flying like one of the Upper East Siders, she still doubted whether it was a wise choice to have come on this trip with her brother. Her dad, Rufus, had thought it would be good for Jenny to get away from the UES for a while, because of all the drama she'd been going through; but what he didn't know was that Blair, her mortal enemy, who hated Jenny more than she hated Crocs was coming. Jenny had decided that she wasn't afraid of Blair, and that she could go to Hawaii if she wanted to. It was a free country after all, and Blair might think she owns half of Manhattan, but she definitely didn't own the islands of Hawaii. It would still be a good idea to try to avoid her for the short 7 days they would be in Hawaii though. When Jenny's Diet Coke spilled over her new pink baby doll skirt that she'd spent days making, she nudged her brother Dan to put down the novel he was reading.

"Dan! God, you can read through anything. In case you haven't noticed, the plane is shaking." Jenny said.

"Okay, fine," Dan unwillingly replied. "Just let me finish this page... Or chapter."

"DAN!" Jenny snapped, and was about to give Dan a lecture, when she was cut short by the pilot talking over the intercom.

"Good Morning, passengers of the Bass Private Jet. As you have probably noticed, we are going through some turbulence, but it's nothing to worry about. We should be landing in Hawaii in an hour and 25 minutes."

"See?" Serena asked Blair who replied, "See what, Serena?" "Do you see how you were being a total drama queen? I told you it was just turbulence."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Blair muttered under her breath, leaning down to pick up her magazine up from off of the floor. As she was coming back up, the plane shook again, more violently this time, and she banged her head on the meal tray. She rose back up and into her seat, only to hear a loud tearing noise that hurt her ear drums. The plane was swaying back and forth, and she heard the pilot telling everyone to remain calm over the intercom.

"Serena! What's happening?" Blair asked her friend who looked as terrified as she was.

"I don't know B, but I-" Serena was cut short because the noise got worse, and when the two girls turned to look behind them, they saw that the whole tail of the plane was gone. "Oh my god!" Serena whispered. "B, whatever happens, remember that I love you; you're the sister I never had."

Just as Blair was about to tell her best friend that she loved her too, the forceful wind gushing in swooped both of them up and as hard as they tried to hold onto the airplane seats, their strength was no match compared to the pressure from the private jet still flying.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Blair exclaimed as she was flung out of the plane. The next thing she remembered was ******black.****

* * *

**

Haha, I know this is even shorter than before, but I felt like I had to end it there. xD

Review!

The song is called About a Plane Crash by Suicide Silence

xoxo  
E (LLL)


	3. what will morning bring

**Bonsoir!  
**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed; here's chapter 3! xD  
ooo la la , its 11:11. MAKE A WISH! :)  
uhhhmm, my wish is that i'll get lots of reviews for this chapter ;D (yn)

**

* * *

****Just Because I'm Losing, Doesn't Mean I'm Lost **

Chapter No.3

Can you hear me? Is someone there –  
Am I losing my mind, am I losing my mind?  
Am I all alone, won't you rescue me?  
Talking to myself, staring at the sea

What will morning bring?  
Will I hear that old sea bird sing?  
Will her colors fill my eyes?  
As she sails through clear blue sky

Can you hear me? Is someone there –  
Am I losing my mind, am I losing my mind?  
Am I all alone, won't you rescue me?  
Shapes in the darkness, staring at the sea

Blair felt a painful throbbing in her arm. She tried to turn her head to look at it, but she realized that turning her head hurt more than her arm. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. What was happening; where was she? She tried to remember something, anything, about her situation, and the only thing that came to mind was that she was on a trip to Hawaii. Yes, that was right, she was on a trip to Hawaii with Serena, Nate, Chuck, Dan, and Jenny. So where was she now? She tried to remember more. She remembered reading her magazine, Serena calling her a drama queen, the turbulence.. Of course! There was the turbulence. She had dropped her magazine, and she recalled Serena saying something along the lines of, "Whatever happens, I love you. You're my sister." Blair hadn't gotten to respond, because the turbulence had gotten worse, and she'd seen the whole back end of the Bass Private Jet gone. She remembered being flung out of the plane. She'd been viciously ripped out of her seat, and she remembered screaming.

Was she dead? No, this wasn't what being dead was like, right? She doubted she'd be able to feel her whole body ache if she was dead. Was she in hell? Crap, she thought, she shouldn't have been _that _mean to everyone. Maybe she wasn't dead after all. She tried to open her eyes again.

The brightness of a blue sky peeping out through tall Cajeput trees took her by surprise. She tried to sit up but it was extremely hard to get the upper part of her body from off of the ground. She turned her head, trying to ignore the severe pain in her neck, and looked around for anything to help her. She spotted a large branch lying about a metre away from her. Again, biting her lip to try to withstand the immense pain, she rolled towards the branch. She used her good arm to grab it, and she used all of her remaining strength to hoist herself up. It hurt so much, she started crying. She let the tears fall free, because she was obviously alone out here, in this god forsaken hellhole. Where was she anyway? In a forest? She glanced at her surroundings, taking every detail in this time. She was in a forest, and in every direction, all she saw were trees. Lots and lots of trees. Blair fought the urge to just stop everything and collapse on the dirty forest floor. But she had to find everyone. Then a terrible thought crossed her mind. She wasn't dead. But what about the others? The tears had just recently stopped falling, but they were attempting to spill out again. Was Serena okay? How about Chuck? She hoped the bassterd was okay. Dan and Jenny? She had never liked them, but she didn't want them to be dead. What about Nate? This time the tears actually fell. She knew her and Nate were broken up, but what if he was dead? She would never get to marry him, and have beautiful little brown haired, green eyed babies with him. She would never get to apologize or say "always have, always will" to him ever again.

Blair blinked back the tears. She had to think positive, she told herself. The sooner she found her way, the sooner she'd be with all her friends again, and the sooner she'd be on her way back to Manhattan. Blair looked at her arm again, inspecting it closely. There was a deep cut, and although most of the blood had stopped flowing, there was still some. She ripped a piece off of her now ruined YSL dress, and wrapped it tightly around her wound. She blew her now messy curly hair out of her face, and felt shameful to the conditions she was in. Blair Waldorf would never be this dirty. Blair promised herself that when she got home, she would have the biggest shopping spree known to mankind, and get her hair, nails, and makeup done at the most prestigious salon she could find. For now, Blair needed to focus on getting home. So she took off her louboutins, and left them abandoned beside a Monstera plant and started walking. It didn't matter which direction she was going, it was all the same to her. She just needed to get out of here; wherever _here _was.

* * *

After 100 hours of walking, which was what it felt like to Blair, she saw some light blue peaking out through some trees, and realized that it wasn't sky. It was water! Blair almost leapt for joy, and actually couldn't stop herself from laughing hysterically. Her calloused feet started running, not caring if they were stepping on twigs or rocks along the way. Blair's feet reached soft sand. Could it be? Her feet rang along, hoping for more of the warm sand to bathe in.

Blair found herself on an amazing beach. For a second, she thought that the trip had gone according to plan, and that she was in the tropical paradise she had longed for. All she had to do to burst that bubble of happiness was to glance down at her body and see her tattered clothes and bruised, bloody skin. Blair ran to the water, and feeling like a kid in a candy store, started cooling off in the relaxing water, the salty water stinging her cuts. She didn't care, and continued to scrub the dirt off of her body.

When she was finished, she got out of the sparkling green-blue water, and started walking with her branch along the shore of the postcard-like beach. Blair watched her feet stepping along the mushy sand, the waves crashing in over her toes every few seconds. She started to think about how her toenails were totally the wrong colour, and she felt like she was in the Hamptons for the summer. Memories of her childhood came back to her. She smiled, remembering lazy days on Cooper's Beach with Serena, and shopping in the boutiques on the quiet streets of Southhampton.

She even thought she could hear Serena's chirpy voice calling for her.  
"Blair!"  
"Oh my God B, is that really you?"

Blair looked up to the voice, expecting to see nothing there, but instead seeing Serena and Nate running towards her.  
It was really them, they were okay!  
Blair gleefully limped as fast as she could to her two bestfriends almost crying of joy.

Can you hear me? Is someone there –  
Am I losing my mind, am I losing my mind?  
Am I all alone, won't you rescue me?  
Shapes in the darkness, staring at the sea

* * *

**Thank you soo much for reading! Could you review too? haha XD  
**  
the song is called Shipwrecked by Shane Alexander. :')

Thanks again, for reading, and reviewing (;  
xoxo

E


	4. if you hear a loud 'whoosh'

**Hey Everyone! :)  
**Sorry I took so long to update. :/  
I went on vacation for about 5 days, and mainly just hung out with friends and stuff. You know, summer. (:  
Mainly, though, the main reason is probably because I'm confused with this story a little. ;$  
I'm not sure if it should be a Chair story, or a Nair story. I love both, and I think I might like NB more, but I'm not sure.  
Haha, so in the end, I just decided I should just go on with the story, and that I could worry 'bout that stuff later. :D  
Sooooooooooooooo, review, and tell me what ships I should go with.  
BTW, I think im sticking to Dan&Serena, I think they're cute ;)

READ AND REVIEW (: (LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL)

* * *

**Just because I'm losing, doesn't mean I'm Lost**  
Chapter No.4

Blair tried to move her now swollen ankles as fast as she could towards Serena and Nate. Thousands of thoughts swarmed her head, and she tried to focus on moving closer to her two best friends. Using the branch for support, she limped, Serena and Nate ran, and they eventually met up on the vast beach.

Nate pulled Blair into a tight embrace immediately. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said. With almost-tears in her eyes, Blair responded, "I was so worried. I thought you guys might be-" She stopped herseld. Blair, utterly confused that Nate was even talking to her, let alone hugging her, was the one to pull away first. She turned to Serena.

The two girls didn't say anything, and immediately pulled in for a long hug. They were both thinking the same thing. How lucky they were to have found each other, both alive. Serena was the one to speak first. "Oh, B," she said slowly. "How are you?"

Blair nodded. "I'm fine S. How about you guys? What happened?" She asked, anxious to know what they had been through.

The Golden Trio sat down, and Serena and Nate told Blair what had happened. They had gone through nothing compared to Blair. They had been pretty close to each other when they had both woken up on the beach. They were mostly fine, but had minor head injuries. Serena explained how they had spent hours searching the beach for the others. She joked that Nate had wanted to go in the rainforest to search for everyone, but he was too chicken. Blair wondered if he had wanted to search for her too... Maybe? They had almost given up when they had seen Blair on the other side of the beach.

Blair began telling her friends her story, feeling Nate's eyes on her. What was up with him? "I, uh, woke up in the middle of some forest, and there were trees everywhere. I couldn't remember anything, and for a while all I could see was black because it hurt too much to open my eyes. It really hurt to get up, 'cause I think my ankle is sprained or something. I found a branch to help me, and I was alone in the forest, lost, and looking for anyone, or anything to help me. I finally saw some blue, and I realized it was water, so I walked to it, and I found myself on the beach. Oh yeah, and there's a small cut on my arm." Nate took her arm in his hand and undid the makeshift bandage she had made. Blair bit her lip and tried to ignore the pain. "Blair, this isn't a small cut; it must hurt really badly." "It could get infected or something," Serena added. "Maybe we can clean it in the ocean?" Nate agreed, and they got up and walked towards the shore.

Blair's wound's sterilization soon turned into a waterfight, and the three friends splashed around in the refreshing water for hours.

* * *

Playing in the water had reminded Serena of the simpler times when the three of them were younger. Before Serena had left for boarding school, before the Shephard's Wedding, even before Nate and Blair had gotten together. The time had just flown by, and the sun was starting to set on the picture-perfect beach. Serena stepped back from the action a little to enjoy the sunset, and Blair and Nate soon joined her. Just as Serena was about to smile, Blair whispered, "Do you guys think the others are okay?" Her voice breaking on the last word.

Tears threatening to fall formed in Serena's blue eyes. Dan. Dan, Dan, _Dan_. Serena started crying and walked back towards the sand. Blair followed Serena and comforted her best friend.

"Serena," Blair soothed. "They're probably fine. Dan, Jenny, and even Chuck. They're probably arguing somewhere on this island right now. Not even a plane crash can hurt the mother chucker." Blair said, instantly regretting her words. What if he wasn't fine? Tears welled up in Blair's eyes as well, and she too started crying along with her best friend. "I don't even know why I'm crying," Blair muttered to Serena. "I hate him." Ignoring the disgusted face Blair gave her, Serena spoke, "It's normal, B. It's obvious you have some feelings for him." Blair mumbled, "I have to pee," and walked off into the forest.

* * *

She didn't have feelings for Chuck. Serena was just being her usual stupid self. Blair wiped the tears away, and subconsciously walked deep into the rainforest. Blair turned around to make sure she didn't forget which way she came from. Just trees. That was weird. Maybe she came that way? Blair turned again. This made her even more confused. She was afraid to walk in any direction, because it might make her even more lost. Crap, Blair thought. She was _lost_.

Blair thought she saw something moving in the trees, but it was nothing. I'm losing my mind out here, she thought. She then heard footsteps walking towards her, and they got louder and louder. She heard growling and starting taking steps back. She saw the face of a wild boar come lunging through the trees, and she only thought of one thing. **Run.**

If you hear a loud 'whoosh'

In the African bush

And an animal comes to the fore,

Who is basically pig

But more hairy and big

You will know you have met with a Boar.

You are glued to the spot;

Will he kill you or not?

No need to have fears about that.

Now he's made you stand fast,

And you're cornered at last,

All he wants is a nice little chat.

But don't be misled;

Soon you'll wish you were dead,

That instead he was after your gore,

For Oh, Oh what a bore he is, what a thundering thumping bore!

In monotonous grunts he will tell you of hunts

Where for days he'd eluded the field,

He will tell you his sow should be farrowing now

And enlarge on her annual yield.

He will say with an air, that for brushing the hair

His bristle's the elegant thing,

And proudly confide they are after his hide

For no less a man than a King.

Then a joke he will try as you stifle a sigh

And deny that you've heard it before,

Thinking Oh, Oh what a bore he is, what a thundering thumping bore!

As you laugh at his jokes (Ha ha ha ha ha ha)

'I'm a popular bloke', he will think.

When you're ready to burst,

Then 'Hello there!' he'll cry

To each poor passer-by

The ones that have not seen him first.

For on sight of the beast they will run to the east,

And the north and the west and the south,

And long for the day when his head's on a tray,

With an lemon to stop up his mouth.

They south as they run;

'He's an excellent son,

An a wonderful fellow, We're sure!'

But Oh, Oh what a bore he is, what a thundering thumping,

Down-in-the-dump-ing

(Grunt grunt grunt grunt)

* * *

Thanks for reeeading. (:  
I didn't think this chapter was one of my best, but I think I know where I'm heading with the next one.

The song is called The Wild Boar by Flanders & Swann. It's kindof strange, but I like the lyrics to it haha (: (btw, they're not in Africa by any means, that's just in the song.) LOL.

Please review!  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,

E (L)


	5. to the grave

OMGSH guys! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in like forever!  
But school is sooo busy! I have over 100 hours of homework everyday. Okay maybe I was exaggerating just a little there ;D  
But still! I barely have time to do anything anymore, and I should be writing my newspaper article for Geography right now, but whatever, this is much more fun(:

So, I hope you enjoy. Kindof short, but it has Chuck and Blair in it, even though Blair may not be too happy with Chuck. Oh, and don't forget Dan ;)

Hahahahah, and I watched Cruel Intentions this morning. It was a m a z i n g! Sebastian's a QT. I love how even when he's dead, he can get his revenge on Kathyrn. Muahahahah. :)  
They kindof remind me of Chuck and Blair, but man Blair is nothing close to how evil Kathryn is. I found Sebastian and Annette very cute actually [=

LOL, don't forget to review! I hope you still love me, cause I still love all of youu (L)

* * *

**Just Because I'm Losing, Doesn't Mean I'm Lost.  
**Chapter No.5

_Everything looked fuzzy, but Blair could see women dancing on a stage in front of her. She was on a couch; a soft couch. Without realizing she heard herself say, "Thanks for the lift home." Huh? Wait, she was in a limo now. "Are you sure?" Kissing. More than kissing. Nate. "__So, you understand perfectly when I say I want nothing else to do with you, Blair." Chuck. "I don't want you anymore." A helipad. Her and Serena hugging. Tears. Dethroned. Hawaii. Plane Crash. Pain in her arm. Serena. Nate. Some weird gross thing chasing her. Fuzziness. _

"Blair. Blair, wake up. Waldorf..." Nothing from Blair.

"How long do you think she's been out here?"

"How the hell would I know, Humpty Dumty?" Chuck snapped. Blair's eyes were still closed. Damn it. He was worried about her; she'd been passed out for a while now.

"Dan? Chuck?" Blair asked in a strained voice. Her eyes were starting to open. Chuck sighed in relief.

His voice softened upon seeing her chocolatey eyes. "Good, you're awake. You scared m-us," he corrected.

"What happened?" Blair asked. Was it just her, or did Chuck seem to care about her?

"We were in a plane crash," Dan stated matter of factly.

"I know that Cabbage Patch. I'm not stupid." Blair snapped, and rolled her eyes, as she slowly got up from the forest floor.

"Be careful," Chuck instructed as he helped her. He leaned leaned her against a huge Banyan tree.

"I've got it," Blair said coldly, still struggling. "So?" She said impatiently. "What happened? How'd you find me?"

"We heard you screaming. You were being chased by a hog," Chuck said in a serious tone.

"You were bruised up pretty badly." Dan added.

"Guess that's why I can barely move," Blair replied. "I don't remember being chased by a large pig though. When I first woke up, it was in the middle of a forest, far away from here, I'm guessing. I had a gash on my arm, and I had trouble getting up, but after some searching, I found a beach, and then Serena and Nate." Chuck cringed at the mention of his ex-bestfriend's name.

"You found Serena? So she's okay?" Dan seemed ecstatic.

"Yes, Humphrey, she's fine. She's terribly worried about you though. She was crying when I left her to go to the washroom." Blair said quietly. They were probably looking for her right now. Crap, she thought. "So how have you guys been?" Dan remained quiet, probably thinking about Serena, but Chuck spoke up.

"Yeah, well I have all the luck. Out of everyone, I had to wake up near _him_. Do you know how annoying he gets?" This received a small giggle from Blair, but she quickly fixed on her cold stare again. She hadn't forgotten all the horrible things Chuck had said to her. She wasn't about to forgive him anytime soon, even if he made her laugh. "At least you weren't alone," She said in a small voice. It was pretty terrifying waking up on your own in the middle of nowhere. She wouldn't have minded having Dan along.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked. "Does anything hurt?"

"Everything hurts," Blair said in a monotone voice. Chuck wasn't sure if she meant for that to be targeted at him, if it was her body that hurt, or both.

Dan said, "Well you two can sit here and chat, but it's starting to get dark, so I'm going to start working on a fire."

"I'll help," Blair offered, starting to stand up. "You will not," Chuck said reaching for her arm. "You should sit here and rest. You could hurt yourself."

"Don't touch me!" Blair exclaimed. "Besides, I'm a hard-ridden horse, right? I'll be fine," she snapped, and walked away, leaving Chuck alone.

_Ouch._ It felt like a slap in the face to Chuck. He was an awful person.

"Wait up, guys, I'll help too." He called after them.

Man, this was going to be a long night.

is it any wonder, cue the thunder  
it's raining on me  
this is getting frightening, there's the lightning  
striking the trees  
fire in the sky

please before they take me, come and shake me  
out of this dream  
find myself alone and chilled to the bones  
inside of me  
fire in the sky

and our hearts beat on like a drum  
death will inevitably come  
we are all helpless to the song  
marching us all to our graves  
marching us all to the grave

I knew it was coming, now it's running  
faster than me  
I cannot avoid this, there is one kiss  
waiting on me  
fire in the sky

and our hearts beat on like a drum  
death will inevitably come  
we are all helpless to the song  
marching us all to our graves  
marching us all to the grave

and our hearts beat on like a drum  
death will inevitably come  
we are all helpless to the song  
marching us all to our graves

it is all just a mystery  
who knows what will become of me  
death will come inevitably  
marching us all to our graves  
marching us all to the grave  
marching us all to our graves

some people call it tragic, but it's magic  
waiting on me

* * *

^ I LOVE The Pierces' new album. AMAAZZZZINNGGGG, I just had to add that song in there :D  
Also, I'm lovin The Pretty Reckless's new album, Light Me Up. (L)

Reviewwwwwwww a lot. & if you're an anon reviewer, review again with a different name. Seriously. It makes me super duper happy.


	6. teardrop on the fire

Hey there! Haven't updated in a long time, I know, :)  
I have no excuses this time, just that I've been getting pretty lazy with updating my story.  
Not my best chapter I'm afraid, but it's still something. :$

Make me happy and review?

* * *

**Just Because I'm Losing, Doesn't Mean I'm Lost.**

Chapter No.6

Nine night of matter  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath  
Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my...

_3 hours earlier_

Nate started heading back towards Serena. He'd decided to give them some privacy earlier, because it was obvious that Blair was trying to comfort her about Dan. When he got back though, Serena was alone.

"Where's Blair?" Nate asked nervously. She had been here just 5 minutes ago.

"I don't know. She went into the forest to use the washroom. It's been a while though, maybe I should go check up on her. You wait here," Serena replied, standing up and brushing the sand off of her tattered Chanel tank and Sevens jeans.

Nate had already ditched his tshirt and was only wearing his board shorts; the sun had already been working its magic on him. He sat down and looked up at the stars in the early twilight sky. You really couldn't see many stars in New York. Who knew there were so many? They were beautiful.

"Nate! She's gone!" Serena cried out frantically. She had tears in her eyes and she looked scared.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Nate could swear his heart had stopped.

"She's not here Nate! I looked everywhere and I can't find her!" Serena said. Where could have Blair gone? Was she okay?

Nate made up his mind. "I have to find her," he declared. She could be hurt, and might need their help. He was going to find her, and be her prince charming. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Blair.

"Natie, no!" Serena said. "You could get lost too, and I don't want to be alone out here. We don't even have any food or water."

Serena was right. He couldn't leave her alone. And if they went together, he was certain they'd get lost and not be able to find the beach again. "Okay," he gave in. "We'll stay here."

"I hope she's okay," Serena whispered really quietly, but Nate still heard her, probably because he was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

_Present_

"HUMPHREY! Wait for me!" Blair whined. "It's dark, cold, and I'm scared."

"I'll keep you warm, Waldorf." Chuck said smoothly.

Blair gave him a dirty look. "No thank you Bass, I'll be fine," she said coldly as she bent down to pick up a few sticks and branches from off of the floor.

Without much help from Chuck, Dan and Blair had gathered enough wood and they'd headed back to their campsite. It wasn't much, with only a couple of logs to sit on arranged in a circle, but it was better than nothing.

Dan was keeping himself occupied by busily rubbing two sticks together to try to start a fire, Blair was just staring off into blank space, and Chuck was watching Blair. Blair wasn't stupid, she felt Chuck's eyes on her, and just tried her best to ignore him. There was a slight breeze in the air and Blair shivered a little. After all, the only thing she had on was her summer dress.

"You're cold," Chuck said as he handed his jacket over to Blair. "Here, take this." Chuck's hand brushed over her shoulder as he put the jacket on her, and Blair felt the burn of his fingertips onto her skin. It was like a bolt of electricity running through both of their bodies; they had both felt it.

"Thanks," Blair said, and she meant it. She looked at him, and it was the first time their eyes had connected all evening. She felt like she was being drawn to him, like a magnet, and she tried to fight it off, but she couldn't, so she just stared at his eyes.

Chuck couldn't pull his eyes away. He was so stupid, and he knew he shouldn't have done what he had done. "I'm sorry, Blair," he said quietly.

"I know," Blair said nodding. Chuck could be such an ass sometimes, but he had so many feelings inside, which is why she had fallen for him in the first place. She gave him a small smile.

"Ah hem," Dan coughed annoyingly. "While you two were staring at each other, which I still don't understand the point of, I actually accomplished something." He said, referring to the small flame he had created.

And just like that, Blair and Chuck's moment was over, and Blair put Chuck's jacket down near the fire and lay down on it, trying to go to sleep. She heard her stomach grumble, and she was pretty sure Dan and Chuck did too, but she ignored it. They'd worry about the important things like water and food tomorrow. Now, all she had to do was sleep and dream about being rescued. She wondered about what everyone thought back at in New York. Was Eleanor upset, or had she not even noticed Blair was gone? What about her father, Dorota, or Roman? Anyways, it was time for her to sleep, so she cried herself to sleep. It had been a long day, and she needed some rest.

Water is my eye  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath  
Teardrop on the fire  
Of a confession  
Fearless on my breath  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath  
Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath

* * *

Song: Teardrop by Massive Attack

Thanks for reading, you know what to do : REVIEW !

xo, E


End file.
